


Вынужденная обыденность

by LucifaaIsCuteFightMe



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Love/Hate, M/M, Nothing is fine, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe/pseuds/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe
Summary: Он ненавидит его.За то, что пробуждает эмоции, которые он пытался похоронить.За то, что напоминает, что он не только машина, но и человек.И любит его по тем же причинам.
Relationships: Netzach (Lobotomy Corporation)/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Вынужденная обыденность

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладываю фик по несоду не смотря на то, что он довольно старый  
> Удивлена, что мне пришлось создавать тег для этого шипа. Он заслуживает больше
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится, приятного прочтения.

День начинается со смерти и заканчивается ей же.

Забавно считать, что каждый день одновременно и первый, и последний. Будто жизнь не значит толком ничего. Будто всё это просто бесконечно долгий кошмар. Его последние воспоминания: больничная койка, ложная надежда, неспособность пошевелиться. «Я точно сплю. Это всё сон», - твердил он себе. Тело охватывала боль, и он сгибался в проклятьях. «Если я умру, то наконец-то проснусь?» - вопрос, захвативший его разум. Отчаяние, подкатывающее комом к горлу. Он пытается спрятаться в самом тёмном и нелюдимом месте. Его больше не волнует, умрёт ли он на самом деле, будет ли это его последний раз. Он вредит себе с каждым разом всё сильнее и напористее. Царапает и гнёт проржавелый от наркотика корпус, ломает внутренние механизмы, рвёт провода. Всё безуспешно, он не чувствует ног и рук, но всё ещё в сознании. Теперь он всего лишь неподвижная груда хлама. Нетзач тихо лежит, чувствуя сильную усталость. Всё, что он может делать сейчас – это смотреть в потолок и ждать, когда его вновь обнаружат. Пока ждёт – надеется, что смерть расправит костлявые руки и примет его в свои объятия. Но этому не суждено случиться. Тьма в комнате становится томящей, и он представляет звёздное небо и прохладный воздух, который мог бы наполнить его лёгкие, едва ощутимый бриз на коже. Всего лишь жалкие фантазии. Его реальность представляла собой тонны земли над его головой, промозглый и затхлый воздух, запах старой крови. Как бы он хотел покинуть это место.

Его одиночество прерывается появлением знакомого силуэта. Свет озаряет комнату, ослепляя на время. Теперь он в состоянии видеть робота подобного ему. Хотелось бы поприветствовать, но быстро приходит осознание того, что он не может этого сделать по причине поломки. Они молча обмениваются взглядами, пока второй не уходит обратно. Наверняка он пошел доложить об этом кому-то, лишь за тем, чтобы его другу оказали помощь. Возможно, ему тяжело от осознания собственной беспомощности. В тот момент Нетзач благодарил сбоящую систему, которая не позволила увидеть огорчённое лицо Есода. Видеть грустные лица этих роботов было для него ещё более невыносимо, чем собственное существование. Даже если это сон – ему приходится жить в нём, пока он не может достигнуть выхода.

Почему они говорят с ним? Почему заботятся и волнуются? Почему пытаются подбодрить? Ведь он никак не заслуживает такого, он делает им больно, пренебрегает своей работой - даже если она толком ничего не меняет, и работники продолжат умирать по чей-то прихоти - это всё ещё проступок. Он хочет, чтобы они в открытую проявили свою неприязнь, пожелали того, чтобы он их покинул. Будто из-за них не может умереть, будто ему нужно их разрешение.

Большую часть времени он восхищался их выдержкой и целеустремлённостью, и был рад проявить поддержку, когда они того требовали. Но каждый раз лишь больше убеждался в своей бесполезности, что без него было бы действительно лучше. Потому что в итоге он всего-то и делал, что оттягивал неизбежное, растягивал страдания. Доносить эту мысль до них было невозможно, они всегда её отрицали. И каждая провальная попытка самоубийства лишь создавала неловкость, оставляя Нетзача таким же разочарованным, как и его напарников, хоть и по разным причинам. Есод был самым строгим и ответственным из них и, казалось, меньше всего нуждался в поддержке. Хотя и будет вернее сказать, что ему запрещали принимать помощь. Для Нетзача он был единственным роботом, который мог бы сообщить о его неисправности и дефективности, и к которому при этом прислушались бы все остальные. Он любит его. С его помощью он бы наконец-то сбежал из этого вечно повторяющегося кошмара. Но пока Есод только возвращал его обратно. Он ненавидит его за это.

Увидев разорванное на части тело своего друга, Есод едва справился с ощущением тошноты. Он видел много мертвецов, калек, аномалий и уже должен был привыкнуть к вещам подобного рода. И действительно, когда это происходит с сотрудниками – не вызывает такой бурной реакции. Но видеть Нетзача в таком состоянии было невыносимо. Не важно, принял ли тот очередную смертельную дозу энкефалина, или просто сломал себя. Программа Есода не давала сбоев, и он смотрел в эти молящие о смерти глаза. Он ненавидит его. За то, что пробуждает в нём эмоции, которые пытался похоронить. За то, что напоминает ему, что он не только машина, но и человек. И любит по тем же причинам.

После починки Нетзач, как ни в чём не бывало, будет улыбаться ему, подшучивать над ним и предлагать выпить в конце рабочего дня. Будет беспокоиться о нём из-за навязчивых галлюцинаций. Нетзач не желал ему зла, хоть и отчаянно просил о нём в ответ. И если бы хотя бы раз Есод дал слабину и согласился на уговоры, то уверен, что сделал бы это снова. Он не мог позволить себе такой халатности. Он должен быть примером для всех остальных. В особо неудачные дни, когда предложение расслабиться звучало излишне соблазнительно, приходила Анжела и отказывала вместо него. Эта бездушная машина мешала ему получить желаемое - лёгкий налёт фальшивого отдыха и умиротворения под изношенными бинтами. Но он был ей благодарен. И старался верить, что любые эмоции внутри корпорации излишни. Будь то грусть или радость - не важно, ведь они одинаково мешают выполнению работ. Старясь убежать от себя, он отгораживался от других, представал перед ними в образе бездушного чудовища и открыто завидовал машинам. Но всё равно не мог заставить чувства утихнуть. Есод по-прежнему испытывал вину за смерти работников и всеми доступными способами пытался предотвратить возникновения катастроф. Будто от его поступков на самом деле что-то зависело, что, конечно, было совершенно не так. Такие вещи... не ему решать. 

Глубоко спрятанные привязанность и сострадание с каждым днём приближали его к точке слома. Нетзач был тем, кто, казалось, видел его насквозь и желал ощутить эти переживания на себе, чтобы на него кричали, злились. Удерживание в себе такого количества стресса, несомненно, вредит здоровью, и Нетзач, как никто другой, желал принять болезненный удар на себя в надежде, что тот будет смертельным. Создавалось ощущение, что если он добьётся своего, то Есод потеряет его навсегда. Как тогда, когда дружественные отношения с одним из работников в конце свели того в могилу. Меньше всего ему хотелось бы повторения подобной ситуации. Из-за этого и того, что вместе с навязчивым роботом не исчезнут крохи его гниющей человечности, Есод отказывался срываться. Но и оставаться совершенно глухим к отчаянным мольбам не мог. Поэтому время от времени переставал терпеть выходки Нетзача, давая волю лишь малой дозе недовольства, явно недостаточной, чтобы произвести какой-то эффект. И не только по привычке во время не таких уж грозных речей начинал ссылаться на горы существующих правил, которых с каждым разом становилось всё больше по его же прихоти. Есод пытался окончательно лишить себя эмпатии в его глазах. Чтобы когда-то Нетзач прекратил дёргать его за струны души во время тихих уединённых разговоров, чтобы прекратил смотреть на него этими невыносимо печальными глазами, прекратил видеть в нём спасение и надежду.

Здесь и сейчас они ничем не отличаются. Оба не больше, чем кучка обломков.

При других обстоятельствах, в другом месте… мог бы он принять этого человека?  
Открылся бы ему?

«Да», - простой ответ не тревожит эхо от шагов в длинном коридоре. И Нетзач, без сомнений, ответил бы так же.  
На этом их отношения не остановились бы и стали тем, о чём сейчас могут только думать, когда в «не такие плохие дни» подолгу не могут отвести взгляд или разделить случайно соприкоснувшиеся руки.

Но в другом месте и при других обстоятельствах они бы, скорее всего, никогда не пересеклись.  
Единственным допустимым вариантом остаётся лишь один. Наслаждаться таким положением вещей, даже если это значит их обоюдное несчастье. 

Правда, что никто из них не может умереть. Они должны отслужить высшей цели, их никто и ничто не освободит.

Сегодня его соберут. Завтра он попытается снова. Для них смерть - лишь гипотеза.

Они любят друг друга и ненавидят себя.


End file.
